Finally!
by Master-of-Masters
Summary: What happens when Vlad has a nightmare and someone decides to comfort him and tell him the truth! Set between the second and third season. WARNING: Yaoi! FatherXSon Incest! If ya don't likey then don't ready


"INGRID!" Vlad screamed as he woke with a shock.

He wiped his hand over his forehead, feeling his cold and sweaty skin. This had been happening with an increasing annoyance; these dreams, of his sister, of what happened. How she just betrayed us; how she betrayed me.

'I thought she cared about me, even if only a little, I mean I know she never, never showed it but I thought maybe somewhere in here dead, no-longer beating heart that she cared just a little. Maybe she was right maybe I am just a worthless idiot.' As Vlad's thought were getting darker and darker, he felt a cold hand brush against his right cheek.

Jolting, Vlad looked up and was shocked to see his father standing to the left side of his coffin, leaning over him and brushing his right hand against his sons flushed cheek. Vlad stared at his father leaning over him with something unreadable in his eyes and a look that Vlad had never seen grace his father's handsome face ever before; a look of compassion, sadness and ...love?

Wondering why his father was here, Vlad voiced his thoughts out loud, "Father, umm, what are you doing here?" He cursed his voice for stuttering and revealing his nervousness to the Count. Vlad was surprised when suddenly his father's face twisted and seemed to be consumed by anger, resentment and...possessiveness?

"Ahh!" Vlad blushed when he realised it was him that let out the squeal, as his father suddenly climbed into the coffin. He moved his hands and had them gripping Vlad's wrists, that were now positioned on the pillow just above his head. The Count had swung his legs up to rest high in between Vlads thighs.

"You know Vlad," His father began acting oblivious to their current position and staring down deep into his son's eyes, "I have always loved you, you were the only one I ever loved, I barely even liked your mother but you I have always loved" He paused staring intently with his obsidian eyes, making sure Vlad was keeping up. Which he was... kind of.

"When you were still small and tiny, I loved you like any father would love their son. I was immensely proud of you; when you said your first word, when you walked for the first time, when couldn't sleep and I was the only one who could make you stop crying, when you would see me and run up to me. Then, as you grew older and more and more handsome, I began to love you in a different way, the way a father shouldn't love their son but you continued to grow more and more beautiful and I decided for the first time, I wouldn't be selfish that I wouldn't tell you, that I would let you find a girl and have lots of children." At this point Vlad could hardly believe his ears.

His father loved him?

_His father loved him?_

Like in the way Robin's mum and Dad did or the way the damsel loves the hero in those films he used to stay up late and watch. Vlad went to interrupt and ask if this was all just some stupid joke but his father butted in before he could, making a sound of disapproval.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't interrupt let me continue. Now where was I? Ahh, yes, that mortal boy. When _that boy_ showed up, I could barely control myself. I already hated Ingrid, yes, I know hating my own daughter? But she was so mean and cruel to you and every time she teased you I could barely stop myself from ripping her head from her body and completely destroying her but then, you show up with this boy and even worse you get so _close._" Here his dad shivered and seemed repulsed by even the idea, "But I refrained from killing him because I knew it would hurt you and Vlad never doubt that I am never going to hurt you, ever and when Ingrid betrayal hurt you I had to hold myself back from going after her and draining her body dry because I know that, even with her betrayal, you would still be upset if I killed her." He stared once again into his sons eyes, as if desperate to prove that all he said was the truth.

"Vlad," The counts voice soft and sincere, the first time Vlad had heard his father ever sound like that, "I love you and I can't hold back anymore, I want to help you, I don't want you to feel pain anymore because of my worthless daughter or that stupid bag of blood that never realised what he could have had, Vlad." With a breathless whisper of his name, the Count lent forward and pressed his lips to those of his shocked son.

Vlad felt his father's cold lips touch his, he knew he should have felt disgusted but he couldn't help but want more and succumb to the cool touch. They spent a while with just the Count's lips moving against his and him trying to figure out what to do. Eventually Vlad moved away, gasping for breath and the Count moved back a little, giving him room to breathe. Vlad eyes widened realising what he and his father had just done.

"Dad, we...you and me we just..." He stuttered out as he could feel his face heating in a blush.

"Vlad, we're vampires we can do virtually anything and it doesn't matter and all I want to do right now is take care of you, please Vlad let me love you." The Count whispered it out and Vlad looked up into his father's face, though he was little freaked out, he could feel his will to resist slipping through his fingers as he stared into his dad's 600 year old face.

"O-Ok." As soon as he uttered those words a smile came onto his dad's face. The smile brightened his obsidian eyes and got rid of the few wrinkles on his dad's face, it showed off his pearly white teeth and fangs and left Vlad breathless.

His father leaned down, and just as Vlad thought that he was going to kiss those cold lips again, they came to rest on his cheek in a chaste kiss. He leaned down even further and with his breath fluttering against Vlad's ear and making him shiver, he whispered lovingly, "Thank you, Vlad I will never make you regret it. I will always protect and take care of you and most importantly I will never betray you."

The Count and Vlad rested like that for a few moments, Vlad with his heart feeling finally warm and full for the first time in years and the Count feeling as though he was the happiest vampire in the world. Suddenly, making Vlad once again squeak, the Count used his super human strength to flip them upside down. With the Count laying down against the bed with his arms wrapped tightly around his son and Vlad lying on top of him with his arms folded on top of the Count's chest and his legs now resting in between his fathers.

"Now, time to sleep, we can talk in the morning." The Count said this with his normal 'You-must-listen-to-what-ever-I-say' tone of voice.

"Bu-but I thought we, we would, umm, that we would-" Vlad was blushing and stuttering was interrupted by a deep chuckle that made the stomach he was lying on rumble.

"Sleep Vladamir, I love you and as much as I would love to find out everything you were thinking about and then play them all out right now, you need your rest," The Count said when his chuckles stopped.

"Oh, umm, ye-yeah I agree, umm, sleep well...I, umm, I love you dad." Vlad whispered out while avoiding looking into his dad's face. The Count eyes widen before his face softened and he replied,

"I love you too, Vladamir, sleep well."

Vlad felt his face heat up even more before he buried himself into his dad's chest and tried to hide it. Eventually he felt his eyes get heavier and his muscles relax before his succumbed into Morpheus's realm.

The Count watched as his lovely son finally began to sleep, he felt incredibly glad he came back from hunting early and that when his patience finally snapped, he had the courage to back it up. Most of all he was glad that his son was finally resting in his arms.

"Finally," he breathed out as he too fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. I loved writing it, I have been wanting a CountXVlad story for ages but when I couldn't find one I decided to get of my lazy a** and write one. I was originally gonna write a lemon but then I decided not to cause:**

**1. It is against fanfiction rules**

**2. I wanted to keep at least that part of my innocence**

**3. It didn't really suit the story**

**Sorry for OOCness but I wanted to do a shy!Vlad and Loving but Powerful!Count. Oh! and have any of you guys realised that the Count was never given a name cause it was never said during the series and I only realised it now~~**

**Thanks for reading, you sexy beasts~~~**

**Ja Ne,**

**Masters!**


End file.
